


Must Be A Weasley

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff and Crack, Frogs, Gen, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Derek had never once made the joke despite how easy it was. Dex was a redhead after all, and once after one too many leprechaun quips, Dex had exclaimed that his family’s background was French and English, not Irish, thank you very much.





	Must Be A Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> For the twenty second day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Knitted Presents

Derek had never once made the joke despite how easy it was.

Dex was a redhead after all, and once after one too many leprechaun quips, Dex had exclaimed that his family’s background was French and English, not Irish, thank you very much.

Nursey had even spotted him reading the books a few times, and he held his tongue then. He held his tongue too when the team talked about what houses they would be sorted into. But come Christmas he couldn’t do it much longer.

It was the night of the team gift exchange and as the gifts were passed around, Dex handed Nursey a rather lumpy bundle, and threw a similar one to Chowder.

“These aren’t from me exactly, they’re from my mom. She’d been wanting to make you these since our frog year but I didn’t let her,” Dex began as Chowder ripped open the wrapping paper. “Family tradition that even our cousins back and England do so enjoy.”

“Oh my god this is so cool Dex!” Chowder beamed, examining the gift.

Working open his own package, Nursey found what at first he thought was a knit blanket but soon unfolded it to find a forest green sweater with the letter N in silver. That’s when Nursey lost it.

“How are you not a Weasley?!” he shrieked. “Red hair. Great at fixing shit. A big family. Fucking English. And now this!” Derek cried out, standing up and pointing down at Dex with an accusatory finger. “You’re either a fucking wizard or are playing a very elaborate prank!”

Dex for his part just cackled and stood up to pull Nursey into the kitchen, leaving Chowder to curl into his own Shark colored sweater.

“First off, you love a scene don’t you. Secondly, I’m impressed you never made the comment before. Third, this is my extended family,” he supplied, pulling out his phone and showed Derek a photo of a large family gathering. “This was the extended Poindexter family reunion and the lot right there, well that’s the Westley side of the family. They’re in Church Cottage, England, and have been for a long time. That’s one of the town’s J.K. Rowling grew up in...so yeah...I’m sort of a Weasley,” he chuckled. “So Merry Christmas Nursey. You’ve got yourself a genuine Weasley sweater.”

At that fact Nursey’s eyes went wide and he immediately put on his sweater.

Later on that night Dex brought his sweater from last Christmas and put in on for a frog group photo in their sweaters.


End file.
